1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surface mount luminaires, and, more particularly, to a mounting bracket and luminaire combination providing for efficient mounting of the luminaire to a surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Surface mount luminaires are mounted to provide general lighting of indoor and outdoor spaces. It should be understood that the description of the luminaires as “surface mount” type luminaires is intended to distinguish the luminaires from “recessed” type luminaires. Thus, the invention taught herein will apply to all “surface mount” type luminaires, including, but not limited to, arm mounted luminaires mounted directly to a wall.
Luminaires are often installed in locations that are only accessible by a ladder and which only permit a single person to install the luminaire. Additionally, many luminaires require an installer to position a luminaire on a mounting bracket with one hand while attempting to install fasteners with the other hand. There exists a need for increased ease and safety for the installation of luminaires.